You
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Conan Edogawa datang kembali kepada Ai Haibara yang sekarang sudah SMP. Author sucks at summary.


**You**

Conan and Ai

Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here! Juga Ponyo yg saya sebutkan disini © Studio Ghibil

A/N: Tiba-tiba galau dan berfikir menulis fic Conan sama Ai. Happy ending kali ini, karena aku ga tega ngelihat Ai sedih melulu -_-" Kebetulan lagi suka Studio Ghibil, jd saya masukan Ponyo XD~

NB: Lots of Typos! OOC parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian :D Kebanyakan Ai POV, tapi ada juga normal POV

* * *

><p>"Huft…"<p>

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mengambil beberapa snack dan cola dari dalam kulkas. Dengan sigap akupun langsung menuju ke ruangan dimana TV diletakan dan menaruh hal-hal tersebut di meja. Aku merebahkan diri ke sofa, dan dengan perlahan melirik jam di dinding.

'_Sebentar lagi mereka datang'_

Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit kemudian, aku mendengar bunyi bel berdering dari arah pintu. Segera aku merapikan bajuku dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Selamat malam! Kami bawa beberapa minuman dan juga kue-kue."

Terlihat Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya dan Genta Kojima sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Mereka masing-masing membawa tas ransel dan beberapa kantung.

'_Pasti habis dari supermarket'_

Aku tersenyum kepada mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Anak-anak itu memasuki rumah Professor Agasa masih dengan tertawa-tawa. Aku dengan perlahan menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu rumah. Hari ini Professor Agasa pergi ke suatu konferensi ilmuwan atau semacamnya, sehingga rumah bisa kami 'kuasai' hari ini. Kami akan menonton film hingga nanti malam. Oh, apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Ai Haibara, penghuni rumah ini bersama Professor Agasa. Itu tadi teman-teman sekelas ku di SMP. Ya, kami sudah memasuki jenjang SMP sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak mereka berhasil meringkus dan menghancurkan 'Black Organization'. Keadaan menjadi lebih baik sekarang, dan aku masih melanjutkan hidupku sebagai Ai Haibara, namun tidak dengan orang 'itu'.

Edogawa-kun sepertinya lebih memilih kehidupan lamanya sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Sudah hampir setahun sejak aku memberikan _antidote_ racun permanent itu kepadanya. Mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang mengejar Mouri-san habis-habisan karena mereka pindah rumah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika Kudo-kun tidak diberi izin untuk ikut dengan mereka, masih jelas dipikiranku wajah-nya yang kesal dan umpatan sialnya. Akhirnya Professor Agasa-lah yang dapat menenangkannya. Ia sempat mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan selama beberapa hari. _Well, _harusnya aku memberi penawar itu lebih cepat, sehingga ia bisa menjadi Shinichi Kudo kembali saat Mouri-san pindah. Namun aku tidak bisa. Entah apa alasannya, aku hanya… _tidak bisa_.

Tak berapa lama ia pun pergi. Mungkin mencoba mencari jejak Mouri-san. Ia masih Conan Edogawa saat ia melangkah keluar pintu, meninggalkan-ku terpaku melihatnya dari lorong. Entah apa kabarnya, yang jelas aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak itu.

Aku kembali kepada kehidupan kedua-ku, sebagai Ai Haibara seorang gadis pra-remaja biasa yang bersekolah, mempunyai teman-teman baik dan kehidupan yang _normal_. Oh iya, _tanpa garis cerita percintaan._

"Haibara-san! Ayo pilih filmnya. Aku bawa banyak loh."

Lamunan-ku terbuyarkan saat aku mendengar suara Tsuburaya-kun di ruang TV. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan itu dan mendapati mereka sedang menjajarkan berbagai judul film di meja yang sudah penuh dengan snack, kue dan juga berbagai minuman seperti cola dan juice.

"Ayo kita nonton Gomera!"

"Ihh Genta, kan kita sudah SMP!"

Wajah Tsuburaya-kun terlihat agak berubah. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia masih ingin menonton-nya. Hanya karena ia _malu_ saja.

'_Ia benar-benar ingin terlihat dewasa'_

Aku tersenyum simpul memandangi mereka berdebat soal film yang akan mereka tonton. Aku memilih untuk diam dan duduk di sofa sembari membuka beberapa snack kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton sesuatu seperti komedi romantis?" kata Yoshida-san.

Kojima-kun dan Tsuburaya-kun dengan serempak ber 'ahh' atau 'uhhh' ria menandakan betapa tidak setuju-nya mereka dengan pilihan seorang gadis yang mulai beranjak remaja itu. Wajarlah kalau kini pilihan film-nya jatuh pada hal seperti komedi romantis yang penuh dengan _happy ending_.

Tsuburaya-kun masih bersikap 'dewasa' dengan menawarkan film-film yang lumayan 'berat'. Kojima-kun masih mempertahankan Gomera dan Yoshida-san masih berusaha membuat kita semua tenggelam dalam manis-nya cinta.

'_Cinta itu pahit'_

"Bagaimana dengan Ai-chan? Ada film yang ingin kau tonton?"

Aku menoleh kearah Yoshida-san lalu bangkit berdiri dan melihat jejeran DVD yang mereka bawa.

'_Tidak ada yang menarik'_

Aku memang sedang tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang terlampau 'berat' atau _action film_ ataupun juga komedi romantis. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang _simple_ tapi _charming_, tanpa perlu terlalu banyak kisah _cinta. _Percayalah, aku tahu bahwa kenyataan tentang cinta itu tidak seindah di dalam dongeng.

Namun, sekarang ini kisah cinta merupakan suatu elemen 'wajib' dalam setiap film. Tak mungkin rasanya menemukan film tanpa 'bumbu-bumbu' seperti itu.

Kupisahkan beberapa DVD yang menurutku kurang menarik dan menyisakan satu buah film.

"Ponyo?" Kojima-kun tampak terkejut.

"Yap. Aku ingin menonton _Ponyo on the cliff by the sea_. Ada masalah?"

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga suka kok, hanya saja seperti bukan sifatmu."

"Hmm… Baiklah, karena kita semua sekarang punya pilihan, ada baiknya kita melakukan suit. Dan karena kita sudah dewasa sekarang, berusahalah menerima nasib akan apa yang akan kita tonton." Kata Tsuburaya-kun.

Kami semua mengagguk tanda setuju, dan memulai acara suit kami.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

* * *

><p>"Wahh… Ponyo imut sekali." Kata Yoshida-san sambil meraih beberapa kripik kentang. Tsuburaya-kun dan Kojima-kun duduk dibawah dengan semacam tikar, sementara Yoshida-san dan aku duduk di sofa.<p>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan layar TV memutarkan film _Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea. _Mereka tampaknya menikmati film tersebut, sama halnya dengan-ku. Film ini bagus menurutku, bercerita tentang 'kepolosan' cinta seorang anak berumur lima tahun bernama Sosuke yang bertemu seekor ikan. Ikan itulah Ponyo, yang jika ingin menjadi manusia harus mendapatkan cinta Sosuke.

'_Simple yet charming'_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak pernah merasakan cinta tulus seperti itu. Selama ini aku hidup dalam pelarian dan kepura-puraan. Kebohongan ialah teman sehari-hari ku. Tak pernah kudapati seorang yang begitu tulus mencintai, selain 'dia'.

'_Kudo-kun, apa kau bahagia sekarang'_

Ya, hanya Kudo-kun. Namun satu hal yang disayangkan, bahwa ia _bukan_ memberikan cinta tulus-nya kepadaku. Ia hanya memberikannya kepada Mouri-san. Sakit memang, namun itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari.

Kuingat setiap kali ia berbicara mengenai Mouri-san, atau memberikan tatapan 'itu' pada Mouri-san. Atau saat ia sangat ingin menolong Mouri-san yang mungkin melebihi keinginannya untuk melindungi ku. Pesimis? Ya, itu memang sifatku.

'_Oh Tuhan, biarkan aku melupakannya walau hanya semenit saja'_

Cinta memang terkadang gila, terkadang menyenangkan namun paling sering adalah 'menyakitkan'. Tak habis fikir aku akan apa yang sebenarnya membuatku tertarik padanya. _Well, _kuakui kalau detektif sombong itu memang _tampan_ juga _pintar _dan_ dapat diandalkan. _Namun bukannya sudah jelas kalau dia sudah mempunyai seseorang? Itu sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa aku tak boleh berdekatan dengannya. Bertahun-tahun sudah aku hidup menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Berkata 'aku hanya bercanda' setiap kali aku tak sengaja menunjukkan segala perasaan itu. Lama kupendam rasa kesepian dan sesak di dada.

'_Cih... sejak kapan aku menjadi puitis seperti ini?'_

Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan sejak aku selalu merampas segala sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain. Aku telah merampas kehidupan muda Kudo sebagai detektif terkenal dan segala kehidupan milinya, termasuk kisah asmara, dengan racun yang aku ciptakan. Seberapa keras-nya aku berusaha membuat _antidote _itu dan seberapa lega-nya aku ketika _antidote_ itu jadi, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan waktunya yang telah hilang. Meskipun begitu, masih ada ketakutan di dadaku akan kehilangan Edogawa-kun ketika aku memberi-nya _antidote_ itu.

Egois? Ya, aku tahu.

Meski telah berjanji kepada diriku untuk menebus segala-nya, masih ada saja hal-hal seperti itu yang tak bisa aku bendung lagi. Walau akhirnya aku menyerah, tak tega melihat Kudo-kun menderita lebih lama lagi. Ku coba buang segala perasaanku, namun mereka tetap ada disitu, didasar hatiku.

Film sudah hampir memasuki tahap akhir dan mereka sudah mulai menguap kecil. Kalah akan kantuk. Aku sendiri masih terjaga, mungkin karena aku terbiasa bangun semalam ini saat mengerjakan _antidote_. Perlahan aku menggambil sebungkus kripik kentang dan memakannya,

'_Kudo-kun, asal kau tahu saja, aku masih menaruh sedikit harapan padamu '_

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi saat film itu benar-benar berakhir. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan untuk memeriksa kondisi teman-temanku itu. Benar saja, mereka semua sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos mereka. Aku mengambil selimut yang sudah kusiapkan, kalau-kalau mereka memang tertidur di sofa dan tikar. Kemudian aku tersenyum sedikit ke arah mereka. <em>Well, <em>sejak hidupku tak lagi terganggu dengan 'Black Organization' tersenyum sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan baruku. _Well,_ tentu saja masih berkesan dingin dan senyuman hangat hanya kuberikan saat sendirian atau kadang-kadang saja.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari sofa itu, berjalan perlahan menuju kulkas yang berada diruangan lain. Perlahan aku menggambil gelas dan menuangkan sedikit air dingin dan meminum-nya. Tak bisa kurasakan kantuk sedikit-pun di pagi buta ini.

DING DONG

'_Tamu? Pagi-pagi sekali?'_

Tiba-tiba saja diluar dugaan-ku, bel berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang di depan.

'_Bukankah Professor baru akan kembali besok sore?'_

Aku mulai mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dengan sigap aku membuka perlahan pintu itu dan terkejut menemukan seseorang yang berada di depan pintu itu.

"Ku-Kudo-kun?"

Pria itu menoleh kearahku. Ia tersenyum dengan seringai-nya yang masih sama dan biasa ia tunjukkan saat SD dulu.

"Oh, hi Haibara."

Pria itu masih sama seperti dulu. Wajah-nya, rambutnya, senyumnya. Ia kini berdiri dihadapanku, dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda denganku serta kacamata besar itu masih diwajahnya.

'_Tu-tunggu… ada sesuatu yang salah'_

"Ka-kau… Masih berwujud Conan Edogawa? Apakah _antidote_-nya tidak bekerja?"

Aku mulai panik. Bagaimana mungkin _antidote_ itu tidak bekerja? Apa aku salah dengan memberikannya _antidote _sementara, bukan yang permanent_? _ Pikiran-pikiran dan kekhawatiran mulai bermunculan di kepala-ku, membuatku kehilangan kendali untuk beberapa saat.

"O-oi… Kau tidak salah kok. Hanya saja aku tidak meminum-nya."

Aku terkejut akan perkataannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Mouri-san tak mengenali wajah-mu yang sekarang jelek ya?" Kataku dengan sedikit memasukkan nada mengejek.

"Huh, kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Ya begitulah. Mau apa kau disini? Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau membuang-buang segala kerja kerasku dengan tidak meminum _antidote_ itu?"

"Hei-hei… setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk dulu."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung menyadari kesalahankku. Aku terlalu terkejut akan kehadirannya sampai melupakan tata karma dasar. Aku lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Kami berjalan menuju ruang TV, dimana para anggota _Shonen Tantei_ masih tertidur pulas di sofa dan tikar.

"Wah, mereka juga tidak berubah ya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Kudou-kun menoleh kearahku. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun langsung membuang muka sejauh-jauh mungkin, menghindari tatapan Kudo-kun.

"Aku datang ke sini, untuk bertemu denganmu."

Aku lagi-lagi terkejut, namun untuk saat ini aku masih mampu mempertahankan wajah datar dan dingin-ku seperti biasa.

"Baru setahun kau sudah merindukanku eh, Kudo-kun?"

"Aku menyadari sesuatu. Semacam kesalahan, jika kau ingin menyebut-nya begitu."

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna."

"Aku tahu. Namun setidaknya aku membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan kembali ke sini kan?"

Aku mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya. Perlahan kulipat kedua tanganku dan menundukan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu? Mouri-san membuangmu? Meninggalkanmu? Jangan menangisinya disini, Kudo-kun."

Aku berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Berusaha menahan rasa sesak dan sakit di dada.

'_Bila kau datang untuk menangisi-nya, aku akan menangis juga, lebih parah darimu mungkin, Kudo-kun'_

"Aku yang memutuskan meninggalkan dan melupakkan-nya."

"A-Apa? Berhenti bercanda…"

"Sudah kubilang aku membuat kesalahan kan? Butuh setahun bagiku untuk menyadari-nya dan membuat keputusan tahu."

Aku merasakan amarah, sesak, sakit hati juga sedikit percikan senang di dada. Entah apa kau namakan perasaan itu, sekarang aku harus menutupi-nya, berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa ia telah salah.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Iya, namun itu dulu. Sekarang entah mengapa aku tak pernah merindukannya lagi. Aku malah merindukanmu, Haibara."

"Aku tak pantas, Kudo-kun"

Aku menggigit bibir-ku sendiri. Badanku mulai bergetar dan mataku berusaha membendung segala tangisku. Perlahan Kudo-kun mengenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku tak pantas menerima segala kebahagiaan setelah semua yang kulakukan."

Kudo-kun menatapku dengan tajam di dalam kegelapan malam. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih memelukku dengan pelukkannya yang hangat. Aku tak bisa menolak, betapa aku merindukan segala sentuhan hangat darinya.

"_Everyone deserve to be happy, _Haibara. Kau, aku, mereka…"

Perlahan aku mulai menangis dengan diam di dalam pelukkannya. Mencurahkan segala yang kupendam di dalam hati selama ini. Ku ingin meraung, namun kutahu nanti teman-temanku akan terbangun.

"I love you, Ai Haibara."

Sebuah kata yang sederhana, namun menawan. _Simple yet charming_. Tak pernah kubayangkan Kudo-kun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu untukku. Kukira hanya Mouri-san yang bisa membuatnya mengatakan tiga kata itu. Namun pada kenyataannya, _aku_ juga bisa membuatnya berkata seperti itu.

Kudo-kun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menatap kearahku yang masih terisak, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Disaat seperti ini aku memang cukup _vulnerable. _Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leher-ku dan helaian rambut-nya di wajahku.

Bibir kami pun kini tak lagi memeliki jarak. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menciumku. Aku tak menolak, _tak bisa_ menolak. Segala yang aku inginkan ada disini, tepat didepanku.

Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap hangat kearahku dengan mata biru-nya yang indah. Walaupun ruangan ini gelap, entah mengapa aku masih bisa melihat-nya dengan cukup jelas. Dan ini adalah salah satu moment sangat jarang yang aku sebutkan dimana aku akan melemparkan senyumku yang paling hangat.

"Aku sudah menunggu-mu mengatakan hal itu eh, Edogawa-kun."

Ia membalas senyumanku dan kemudian menciumku lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue <strong>_

_Normal POV_

"Ah, ingin ke toilet."

Genta Kojima berlahan merangkak dari lantai menuju ke arah diding untuk menyalakan lampu. Ia butuh cahaya untuk membantunya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

CLICK

"Ah, lebih baik. Sekarang ke to…. EKHHHHHH?"

Mitsuhiko, yang dari tadi tertidur dan juga Ayumi sontak terbangun oleh teriakan Genta.

"Duh, ada apa sih? Ada tikus apa?" Gerutu Mitsuhiko. Ayumi juga tampaknya masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ini aku saja atau aku melihat Ai-chan dan Conan-kun berciuman?" Kata Ayumi kepada Mitsuhiko yang kini _mengucek-ngucek _matanya memastikan penglihatannya.

"Itu beneran tahu! Makanya aku berteriak." Kata Genta dengan perlahan.

Tak lama, kedua pasangan itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke arah para anggota _Shonen Tantei _yang masih berfikir mereka ada di alam mimpi.

"Yo…_miina-san_! Aku kembali. Ah maaf kalau kalian melihat aku dan Haibara tadi."

"APAAAAAAAA? SEJAK KAPAN?" kata mereka semua serempak.

* * *

><p>Aahha, jadi deh :) Maaf kalau jelek :) RnR please? :)<p> 


End file.
